


Rock paper scissors

by Winxhelina



Series: Fandot creativity night [35]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: CN April 2018





	Rock paper scissors

"Once more, just one more!" The little girl giggled. 

"I've told you, I can not win, we have successfully proven that I am not capable of winning."

"Just once more!"

Martin sighed and obliged. He was glad he had found something to cheer the little girl up with, while they waited in the hospital for her mother to come out of surgery, but they had played Rock, Paper, Scissors what must have been 100 times and before that there had been coin tosses, at least as many. Martin was tired of loosing. No, that was not it. Martin was tired. Period. He thought someone called his name, but didn't react, until he heard it again, closer. 

"Martin?"

Martin looked up:"Douglas... What are you doing here?"

"Martin, Flight 487 is all over the news...."

Martin looked away from his old friend, he hadn't seen Douglas in weeks, it felt like it had been weeks. This whole accident seemed like it had dragged on for weeks. He felt a prickle of tears in the corner of his eyes, but he couldn't cry, not in front of this little girl whose mother was in an surgery near by. 

"I... I couldn't...," he began.

"Martin it was an excellent landing. No one could have done better under the circumstances. I mean you actually landed with neither of the engines working properly. Carolyn would treat you sushi on the company card if you still worked for MJN Air."

Martin wasn't in the mood for jokes:"This is Sarah. Sarah, this is my friend Douglas. Sarah's mother is currently operated by some brilliant leading surgeon, because she suffered badly in a plane crash."

"No one could have done better," Douglas said calmly:"I couldn't have done better. You got them all out. You are not obligated to look after all of your passengers after they get off the plane."

"Then why do I feel obligated?"

"Because you're a good man. But you have to take care of yourself as well. There are people who love you too."

Martin got up and sighed:"And Sarah?"

Douglas thought for a moment:"I'm sure Arthur could take over for a while..."

 

 


End file.
